50 formas de matar a tu profesor de Biología
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Rukia envía una carta anónima al periódico de su escuela, y está deseando ver la cara de su profesor cuando la vea... ¿El corazón es solo un órgano que bombea sangre?


_Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un drabble. Es por el cumple de una amiga (otra xD), aunque este llega un poquiiito tarde. No sé en qué carajos pensaba cuando lo escribí... Como siempre, ICHIRUKI :3_

_FELICIDADES SÁHARAAA!_

_A leer..._

**50 FORMAS DE MATAR A TU PROFESOR DE BIOLOGÍA**

Las horas pasan lentamente. Son las once, aun quedan dos horas para que acabe el colegio; relativamente, porque luego por la tarde tendremos que volver.

Ahora tenemos ingles, al menos esta asignatura me gusta. La profesora va y viene, apuntando vocabulario en la pizarra. Mis compañeros copian sin decir palabra alguna, pero yo no puedo. Mis pensamientos se desvían a otras cosas, alejándose de la clase de inglés. La pregunta es: ¿a qué? Pues muy sencillo. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara al pensar en la cara que pondrá mi profesor de biología cuando vea la jugarreta que le he hecho. Sí, he enviado una carta anónima al periódico del colegio con una lista dentro. ¡Dios! Me muero de ganas por ver su cara, aunque tendré que esperar unas horas más.

La profesora de inglés pasa por entre los pupitres a mirar lo que hemos hecho. ¡Mierda! No he copiado nada de lo que ha puesto en la pizarra. Me pongo a copiarlo como una loca, pero hay demasiadas palabras y no lo consigo a tiempo. Unohana, mi profesora, me mira con esa mirada que asustaría a cualquiera. "Kuchiki, tu cuaderno", me dice. Todos mis compañeros me están mirando. Resignada, levanto mi cuaderno y se lo ofrezco. Ella lo mira por un momento, lo cierra y lo lanza sobre mi mesa. "Fuera de mi clase", dice, y se gira para seguir con la clase. Mis compañeros me miran con una cara de pena, pero yo les devuelvo una cara indiferente, diciendo claramente: 'Me da igual que me saque de clase'. Recojo mis cosas y salgo de clase con la cabeza bien alta. Camino por los pasillos y me siento en uno de los bancos situados alrededor de las taquillas. ¡Genial! Ahora no tengo nada que hacer. Aunque... podría ir a la sala de lectura y hojear un periódico... Sí, es lo que voy a hacer. Me levanto del banco y me dirijo a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, saludo a la bibliotecaria y cojo un periódico de la mesa. Me siento en la mesa de la esquina y me pongo a revisarlo. Mi carta está en la segunda, y sonrío al verla. Miro el reloj, el tiempo pasa muy lento para ser jueves. Mi vista vuelve al periódico, exactamente a la primera página. No puedo creerlo. El director... ha muerto... Mi cuerpo es invadido por una ligera tristeza, pero desaparece en pensar en la vida de ese hombre. Ha sido lo mejor el que muriera, así deja de sufrir.

La puerta se abre, y por ella entra mi profesor de biología. ¡Oh, Dios! Va hacia los periódicos. ¡Sí, me alegro que me hayan sacado de clase! Así podré ver su cara... Se sienta dos mesas más delante, de cara a mí. Observo su rostro: la primera reacción que veo es la de asombro, seguro que acaba de ver lo del director. Pasa la hoja. Su cara refleja, primero sorpresa y luego enfado. ¡JAH! Su cara es todo un poema. Una carcajada sale de mis labios y él levanta la mirada. Me mira, me mira intensamente y yo no hago otra cosa más que reír. Seguro que se ha percatado de que he sido yo. Sí, seguro que lo sabe. De hecho, se levanta y se dirige hacia mí. Yo le observo sentarse frente a mí, después no veo nada. ¡Me ha estampado el periódico en la cara! Me las pagarás, maldito insecto. Con toda la rabia del mundo, me levanto, me quito el periódico y lo lanzo lo más lejos que puedo, llamando la atención de las demás personas. Mi profesor los mira y ellos vuelven a su tarea.

- ¿Qué tal, Ichigo?- le digo, sentándome de nuevo. Vuelvo a sonreír. Me encanta la cara que tiene.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Rukia?- me pregunta mirándome.

- De nada en especial... ¿Has visto ya el periódico, verdad?

- Sí -responde serio-. Y por la carcajada que has soltado, he de suponer que has sido tú, ¿me equivoco?

- No puedes probarlo- le digo, mirándolo seriamente.

- No estés tan segura de ello. No te servirá de nada huir- dice, al ver que me levanto.

- Nos vemos después- le digo y salgo por la puerta.

De nuevo en los pasillos de la escuela, me muevo sigilosamente y entro a los baños de las chicas. Me lavo la cara y vuelvo a salir. Ahí está, mi profesor de biología, esperándome, recargado en la pared. Nos miramos unos segundos que parecen eternos y mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. '¡No, el corazón sólo es un órgano que bombea sangre! ¡Es incapaz de sentir!', me dice mi cabeza, pero ese órgano no hace caso. Sé que sentir esto está prohibido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él se acerca a mí. El pasillo está desierto, pero aun así hay cámaras de seguridad. No puede hacer nada. Mi espalda golpea la pared en un intento fallido de huir. Pero no quiero huir. Extiende su brazo y me da una carta. La cojo con la mano temblorosa y, al hacerlo, él se va.

"_Bonita forma de llamar la atención de tu profesor de biología favorito..._

_Nunca serías capaz de hacerme algo así, Rukia Kuchiki..."_

**FIN**

_Ya taaaaaaaaa! jaja review para saber si os ha gustado!_

_Las '50 formas' las tendréis (a lo mejor) en una segunda parte xD_


End file.
